traybronfandomcom-20200214-history
Fallenspell
Fallenspell The great Arcane City, ruled by a council of three archmages, is a large city full of magic. it resides at the northeast end of astarid, in the only green pasture in the country apart from some small oases, assisted by enchantments and other arcane means the area is irrigated by the river that flows past and as such the city is kept cool compared to the surrounding desert. Fallenspell features several large towers around a central, well protected arcane focus which powers a large portion of the cities lighting, golems and other magical things. each of the towers houses one of the main schools of magic: * abjuration - This school is focused on protective spells, as well as spells which cancel or interfere with other spells, magical effects or supernatural abilities, Examples include Break Enchantment, Dimensional Anchor, Dispel Magic or Remove Curse. Wizards who specialize in this school are known as Abjurers. * Alteration and Transmutation - Spells in this school alter the properties of their targets. Examples include Bull's Strength, Fabricate, Polymorph, Plant Growth, Move Earth, and Water Breathing. * Conjuration - This school is focused on instantaneous transportation, conjuring manifestations of creatures, energy or objects, and object creation. Conjuration is divided into five subschools: calling (spells which physically transport extraplanar creatures to the caster, as well as granting them the ability to return to where they were called from), creation, healing, summoning (teleporting objects to the caster's location and/or causing creatures to physically manifest at the caster's location), and teleportation (instantly transporting creatures and/or objects). Wizards who specialize in this school are known as Conjurers. * Divination - This school is focused on acquiring information. Example spells include Detect Magic and Identify. Divination has one subschool: scrying, whose spells create invisible magical sensors which provide the caster with information; these sensors can be detected and dispelled. Wizards who specialize in this school are known as Diviners. * Enchantment - An area of arcane study that specializes in manipulating the minds of others. Enchantment is divided into two subschools: compulsion and charm. Charm spells, such as Charm Person or Symbol of Persuasion, affect the targets' attitudes, usually making them act more favorably toward the caster. Compulsion spells such as Confusion, Dominate Monster, Feeblemind, Sleep, Suggestion or Zone of Truth, can force the targets to act in a certain way or avoid certain actions affect the targets' emotions or affect the targets' minds in other ways. The Compulsion subschool also includes buffs, such as Aid and Heroism. Wizards who specialize in this school are known as Enchanters. * Evocation and Invocation - Evocation is focused on damaging energy-based spells such as Fireball, Lightning Bolt, and Cone of Cold. It also includes conjurations of magical energy, such as Wall of Force, Darkness, and Light. Wizards who specialize in this school are known as Evokers. * Illusion - This school's spells are those that fool the senses. It is divided into five subschools: figment, glamer, pattern, phantasm, and shadow. Figment spells create artificial sensations with no physical substance. Glamer spells alter the target's sensory properties, and can cause invisibility. Pattern spells create insubstantial images which affect the minds of the viewers, and can inflict harm. Phantasm spells create hallucinations which can be harmful. Shadow spells use magical shadows to create things with physical substance. Wizards who specialize in this school are known as Illusionists. * Necromancy - A dichotomous school that wields positive energy into healing spells, and negative energy to effect both the dead and undead. Necromancy can usually be divided into three or four categories: spells that help or create the Undead, like Animate Dead; spells that hurt the Undead, like Disrupt Undead; spells that hurt other people, like Enervation or Vampiric Touch; and spells that manipulate life in order to heal, such as Regenerate. * Universal - A small number of spells were not associated with any school but universally available, even to specialists. The most famous of these spells is Wish. The central tower houses a large library. around the central towers is a large market area